


Утро в сгоревшем доме

by Astronautka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), General Leia "didn't deserve this" Organa, implied Gray Jedi!Rey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautka/pseuds/Astronautka
Summary: Если говорить честно, Лея не слишком удивлена, но, чтобы поберечь его гордость, наверное, ей стоит принять изумлённый вид.Перевод текста Morning in the Burned House https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975062





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning in the Burned House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975062) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



I

Вот эта история, насколько Лея может собрать ее из кусочков, рассказанных свидетелями.

Когда они находят его в конце войны, он, без маски, стоит на страже перед троном своего учителя, красный меч уже горит в ожидании, что Рей бросится к неровному лезвию, — и она бросается, в ту же секунду, как каменные двери в огромный зал раскалываются надвое от взмаха ее руки.

Финн и его солдаты хотят последовать за ней внутрь, но она останавливает их на полпути, кричит: «Нет! _Мой!_ »

Оскалившись, она кидается вперед. Это поединок, который останется в памяти на века, по крайней мере, так говорят о нем потом. Алый крестовый клинок пронзительно визжит, врезаясь в световой посох цвета сапфира, шквал выпадов и блоков слишком плотный, чтобы успеть уследить нетренированным глазом. Колонны крепости Сноука дрожат от Силы, которая кипит в обоих противниках, разбивает окна и покрывает стены глубокими сколами. Рей и Кайло Рен на пике своей силы, на пике отчаяния; наносят удары, кружатся, сталкиваются телами, отражают телекинетические толчки друг друга, вальсируя в ритме и контрритме, теряя, находя и вновь теряя почву под ногами по всей длине зала.

Наконец, он оступается, и его погасший меч падает на пол с резким металлическим стуком. Ее клинок гудит в волоске от его шеи, и он опускается на колени — медленное, жуткое падение.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и их груди тяжело вздымаются. Связь, что протянулась между ними против воли, дрожит от невысказанных слов. У обоих в глазах слезы.

***

Вот эта история, как ее излагает Лее сама Рей в своем докладе.

Сноук — сморщенная кучка скелетоподобных конечностей и черных тряпок на мраморном троне. Как странно, что целые миры были уничтожены чем-то настолько маленьким, похожим на обычного человека. Его грудь по диагонали пересекает глубокий ожог. Он уже мертв в тот момент, когда Рей врывается в зал.

***

Требуется опыт целой жизни, полной жестких переговоров и вкрадчивых дипломатических маневров. Требуется все влияние до последней крупицы, каким еще обладает имя Органа. Требуется напомнить о старых обязательствах и тех обещаниях, что вполне могли бы быть написаны кровью.

В конце концов вся объединенная мощь Галактического Сената, Совета Сопротивления и военного трибунала ничего не может сделать Лее на пике ее силы, на пике отчаяния. Они смотрят на все сквозь пальцы, и «Тысячелетний Сокол» уносит Кайло Рена в Неизведанные регионы, за Внешнее кольцо, за Дикий космос, за линии гипермаршрутов — за пределы досягаемости и правосудия, и милосердия.

***

У ситхов есть главное правило. Система. Ученик убивает учителя и надевает мантию лорда. Быть может, его руку направлял не зов Света. Они не знают точно, потому что он не говорит.

Ему нужен хранитель. Кто-то, кто присоединится к нему в изгнании, достаточно сильный, чтобы сдержать то, что могла пробудить гибель Сноука.

Люк вызывается быть им.

— Думаю, я смогу освободить себе расписание, — говорит он с оттенком своего старого суховатого юмора.

Лея отводит взгляд. Из всех людей она лучше всех знает, какие у него были планы, какая огромная надежда распускалась в нем после падения Империи. О душа Карайи, ведь это было десятки лет назад, они были такими молодыми…

Нахмуренный лоб Люка прорезает еще одна морщина:

— Плохая шутка?

— Да, — говорит Лея.

***

Снова видит своего сына она на орбите Корусанта — сквозь одностороннее стекло камеры предварительного заключения на корабле Сопротивления.

Она останавливается при виде его, скорчившегося на стуле, уставившегося в пол. Его землистое лицо, его непослушные черные волосы, его широкие плечи. Как ее Бен мог вырасти таким высоким, таким худым? Он кажется ей незнакомцем, и от этого по ее венам огнем пробегает злость, побуждая стиснуть зубы и сжать кулаки.

«Ты убил моего мужа», — вот что первое приходит ей в голову, прежде чем она понимает, что последние два слова можно заменить на «твоего отца», и смысл у предложения останется тем же.

Она застывает на месте от стыда и чувства вины и тихо говорит Рей:

— Я не могу войти туда. Пока не могу. А то сделаю что-то, о чем потом пожалею.

Девушка кажется смущенной. У нее никогда не было семьи, она не может понять, как такое возможно — когда любишь кого-то и он _не нравится_ тебе одновременно с этим. Но она кивает, тем не менее, и заходит в камеру одна.

Под надёжным прикрытием одностороннего стекла Лея видит, как с приближением Рей Бен опускает голову еще ниже.

***

— Он снимает маску, а потом в комнату не постучавшись входит служащий. Он дергается, — шепчет Рей неожиданно безо всякой причины, когда они разбираются в диаграммах боевых построений на базе Ди’Куар. Она словно вошла в какой-то транс. — Он терпеть не может, когда другие видят его обнаженное лицо. Его первая реакция всегда — отвернуться.

Лея хватает ее за плечи:

— Ты можешь видеть его? Можешь говорить с ним?

— Я… — Рей трясет головой, рассеянное выражение лица исчезает и сменяется чем-то более жестким и яростным. — Мастер Люк предупреждал меня, что такое может произойти.

Да, самая нежеланная из всех возможных связей становится все крепче, пока война идет своим чередом.

***

— Планета называется Утро, — объясняет Рей Бену сейчас, напряжение в ее голосе ощущается даже через аудиоканал. — Была очень популярным местом у политических изгнанников Старой Республики. Там есть дом и все что положено, хотя, думаю, вам с мастером Люком придется все подремонтировать. Я буду регулярно привозить необходимое — но вам, конечно, надо будет научиться выживать там самостоятельно.

— Утро, — эхом отзывается Бен. От того, как он произносит слово, кажется, будто оно означает что-то другое.

Рей не смотрит ему в лицо. Лее приходит в голову, что это не столько для того, чтобы помочь ему успокоиться, сколько для того, чтобы тот более покладисто воспринял условия своего наказания.

— Для перемещений вам выдадут пару спидеров, но никакого космического транспорта. Тебе навсегда запрещено появляться внутри Кольца. Ты сможешь связываться по комлинку только с «Соколом» и с… генералом Органой.

На секунду он, кажется, приходит в полнейший ужас от перспективы разговора со своей матерью. То же выражение лица было у Хана всякий раз, когда он был вынужден сознаваться в очередных своих авантюрах. Лея близка к тому, чтобы рассмеяться.

— А как же ты? — спрашивает Бен. — Что теперь будешь делать ты?

Она вздергивает подбородок:

— Ты не имеешь права спрашивать меня об этом.

Он смотрит в пол, так напряженно, словно пронизывает взглядом внутренности корабля и наблюдает сияние звезд и вращение планет у себя под ногами.

— Я ведь все равно узнаю, — и он постукивает пальцами по своему виску.

— А я узнаю, что затеваешь ты, — шипит она. — Если ты причинишь вред мастеру Люку, я…

— Убьешь меня? — перебивает он. — Тебе стоило сделать это еще давно. Может быть, ты не хочешь чувствовать, как кто-то умирает.

— Или может быть, я просто не такая, как ты, — резко возражает она.

Их связь становится _тяжелой_. Лея ощущает нервную энергию, бьющуюся в двух молодых людях, даже через слои стекла и стали. Внутри комнаты происходит молчаливая беседа, в ней — горечь всей войны.

И… что-то еще. Что-то скрытое. Что-то такое, что изо всех сил пытается остаться как можно более крошечным и незаметным.

Лея расширяет область собственной чувствительности к Силе, заинтригованная тем, что может обнаружить. Но едва она касается этого ощущения, как перед ней будто захлопывается возникшая из ниоткуда дверь, и она врезается в нее.

Бен вдруг вскидывает голову. Смотрит прямо на нее.

 _Лицо моего сына._

Она уходит, исчезая из виду. За пределы милосердия, за пределы правосудия.

II

Там, где сейчас Лея, уже давно начался ночной цикл. Голограмма Люка дрожит, по ней пробегают искры, и иногда она пропадает в синих помехах. Он так далеко от нее.

— Мы благополучно совершили посадку, — докладывает он. — Рей на пути обратно в Ядро.

— А… — Она мешкает. — В доме все в порядке?

— Лея. — Его тон очень мягок. — Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы спросить, как дела у твоего сына.

Она смотрит на него мутным невидящим взглядом. Она не может. Она уже слишком много просила за того, про кого даже не уверена, что он этого заслуживает.

Люк вздыхает:

— Он сейчас спит. Перелет, должно быть, его утомил. Они с Рей все время спорили.

— О чем?

— Я не знаю. — Он улыбается виновато. — Большая часть спора происходила у них в головах. Я не хотел допытываться.

Лея и сама видела, насколько выматывающей может быть эта связь. На утренние собрания Рей приходила с темными кругами под глазами. Во время спаррингов с боевыми дроидами впадала в отчаяние, дергала руками и ногами слишком рано или слишком поздно и наносила удары совсем не туда, словно сражалась с другим противником, не тем, что был перед ней.

— В ней неправильно пробудились ее способности, — продолжает Люк. — Слишком много — и слишком поздно. Ей было девятнадцать, она всю жизнь прожила, не зная о других чувствительных к Силе. И вот как будто наконец прорвалась плотина. Он надавил на нее, и она надавила в ответ, не выставив защиту.

— Ты помнишь, когда он… когда Бен проявил свои способности? — Голос Леи в ночи очень слабый, слышен только ее брату, который заслужил право видеть эту ее сторону.

— Да, — тихо говорит Люк.

***

Новость о рождении Бена Органы-Соло приводит голонет в бешеный ажиотаж. Да и почему бы не привести? Он ребенок героев войны, племянник не кого иного, как самого Люка Скайуокера. Даже альдераанская диаспора присылает подарки и делегатов, чтобы воздать почести своему утраченному принцу.

Хан и Лея несколько потрясены этим. Они знали, пусть и представляли это только абстрактно во время беременности Леи, что их сын привлечет внимание всей галактики. Но когда это случается, громадный и уверенный размах событий ошеломляет их. Что за жизнь уготована ребенку, чья слава предшествовала его первому вздоху? Каково будет ему принять на плечи груз истории с того момента, как он появился на свет?

«Чем ты станешь?» — тихо спрашивает Лея новорожденного, и тот смотрит на нее из колыбели своими большими серьезными глазами.

Есть и другие, кто ждет в тени, держась за былую, темную славу. Те, для кого этот мальчик — внук Лорда Вейдера.

***

Когда Бену пять, во время государственного визита на Мунто Кодру его похищают члены фракции Осколка Империи, своей целью провозгласившие ее возрождение. Спасательная миссия превращается в крестовый поход, несколько самых больших и превосходящих другие по огневой мощи кораблей Новой Республики нацелены на судно похитителей. Хан, Люк и Лея первыми врываются во внутреннее тайное помещение и находят Бена…

Он лежит на полу скорчившись, стискивает голову руками и захлебывается криком. Все предметы в комнате, что не были закреплены, висят в воздухе. У его ног два трупа с вываленными языками и вытаращенными глазами, как у тех, кто погиб от удушения.

Хан бежит к сыну, но один из бластеров, медленно вращающихся вокруг Бена, сразу же оказывается направлен в его сторону и стреляет зарядом энергии, от которого Хану приходится уклониться.

— Бен. — Голос Люка эхом разносится по комнате, спокойный, но твердый, подобный удару хлыста в тишине. — Бен, это мы. Твоя мама, твой папа, твой дядя. Те, кто любит тебя.

И Лея может поклясться, что на короткий миг перед тем, как Бен узнает их и все вещи падают на пол, она видит в его глазах что-то дикое, незнакомое и очень древнее.

Они забирают его домой. Вскоре после этого у него начинаются кошмары.

***

Среди космических путешественников есть своего рода поверье, связанное с названиями кораблей. Они верят: то, как ты назовешь свой корабль, определит его судьбу. И оттого, мчась по дуге Кесселя, свои когти в Утробу вонзает "Сокол".

Лея не космическая путешественница, но все равно назвала свою звездную яхту «Альдераан». Она не знает точно, дань уважения это ее родному миру или напоминание о том, что она не может отпустить.

Когда Рей в первый раз поднимается на борт, сопровождая Лею на неофициальных переговорах с Доминионом Чиссов спустя некоторое время после смерти Хана, черты ее лица искажает боль:

— Я была здесь раньше.

Лея ожидала чего-то подобного с тех пор, как связь дала о себе знать, и поэтому ее голос остается ровным, хотя сердце пропускает удары:

— Нет, Рей, ты здесь не была.

Девушка внимательно осматривает корабль, словно вглядываясь в него. Вглядываясь в коридоры, по которым когда-то, так давно, бегал маленький темноволосый мальчик. «Где ты, — хочется закричать Лее, — ты смотришь на мир ее глазами, скажи мне, где ты, и я приду, конечно, я приду, меня ничто не удержит».

Но опыт предыдущих таких случаев научил ее, что, если она даст понять, что чувствует… присутствие Бена — пусть так, за неимением лучшего слова, — это вызовет у него только панику, а Рей подарит сильную головную боль на несколько часов. И вместо этого она ждет, когда Рей восстановит контроль; та выглядит измученной, тяжело дышит и дрожащей рукой проводит по стенам, словно вспоминая их на ощупь. 

«Мы так многого хотим от тебя», — думает Лея, и, наверное, то же самое можно сказать и про Бена. Разве не говорил кто-то уже нечто в этом роде… да…

***

Лэндо Калриссиан качает головой, глядя в окно башни на Хосниан Прайм. Он примчался к Лее сразу после разрушения академии джедаев.

— Сын Хана Соло и Леи Органы, — протягивает он. — Племянник Люка Скайуокера. Внук Падме Амидалы и Дарта Вейдера.

Он смеется, и это неприятный, сардонический смех.

— Бедный малый. У него не было и шанса.

III

— Генерал… мэм…

Для Леи нет ничего необычного в том, что другие путаются в ее титулах. Слишком много раз ей пришлось переосмысливать свою жизнь. Есть те, кто зовут ее принцессой — сейчас их уже немного, старшие умерли и унесли воспоминания об Альдераане с собой. Даже Мон Мотма ушла, а в последние дни с теплом вспоминала о картинах из травы и пряном вине, гладя морщинистой рукой косы Леи.

Принцесса. Глава государства. Генерал. А что теперь? Сопротивление расформировано, и в Сенате ожидают следующего ее хода — некоторые с большим беспокойством, особенно те, кто возглавлял кампанию за её отставку под предлогом "паранойи" Леи насчет Первого Ордена.

«Может быть, мне надо просто уйти в отставку», — усмехается она про себя.

— Здравствуй, Рей, — Лея улыбается девушке, стоящей в дверях ее личного кабинета. — Как прошел перелет?

Ни тени улыбки в ответ. После полетов на Утро Рей всегда хмурая и усталая. Сегодня она не тратит силы даже на обычную вежливость:

— У меня сообщение от мастера Люка. Он говорит, время пришло.

— Время?

О, как типично для политика с ее стороны. Всегда уклоняться, всегда выжидать, чтобы оппонент первым выложил карты на стол.

Но этот ее оппонент рос в пустыне, а потом — в сражении. Он не играет в салонные игры и не знает даже, как они начинаются.

— Да… мэм, — решительный кивок.

Лея не может больше это откладывать. У нее кончились оправдания. Она не разговаривала со своим сыном с конца войны.

На самом деле последнее, что она ему сказала: «Да пребудет с тобой Сила». На той голограмме ему было пятнадцать, он был мрачен и казался болезненно худым в одежде джедая. Он оборвал связь по комлинку, когда она не успела даже завершить фразу. Вскоре после этого он предал Люка.

«Мать» — это слово тоже было одним из ее титулов.

— Он хочет видеть меня? — Вопрос вырывается прежде чем она успевает прикусить язык.

Лицо Рей мгновенно принимает выражение, которое заставляет Лею задуматься, не нарушила ли она грубо правила этикета. Это странно. Да, связь в Силе — очень личное, сокровенное понятие, важное для тех двоих, кто разделяет ее друг с другом, но эта связь? В своем необычном стремлении защитить ее девушка становится жесткой, почти жестокой.

Но это длится только секунду; красивое веснушчатое лицо расслабляется и принимает более нейтральное выражение, словно его хозяйка сообразила, что выдала слишком много.

— Он не думает, что вы захотите. Я имею в виду, увидеть его.

Лея смотрит и не понимает.

— Вы не виделись с ним в последний раз, — неловко поясняет Рей, извиняясь за то, что присутствует на одной стороне разговора, слушать который не должна была иметь права. — Когда вы в последний раз отослали его от себя, вы так и не пришли с ним повидаться.

***

Почва на планете Утро такая же белая, как снег на Хоте, — и даже белее, она сверкает в свете солнца, которое никогда не заходит. Поскольку здесь нет луны, приливы еле заметны и целые океаны темной воды спокойны, почти как стекло. Лея сходит с трапа «Тысячелетнего сокола», окидывает взглядом протянувшиеся вокруг цепи острых вершин гор цвета кости и думает, что это идеальное место для людей, у которых ничего не осталось.

Дом стоит на вершине небольшого холма, в долине, где тут и там встречаются редкие клочки острой травы и кое-где — серебристо-зеленые деревья. Старое здание построено на совесть, просто и изящно, хотя некоторые части обветшали и фасад из сыпучего камня растрескался в нескольких местах.

Люк приветствует Лею и Рей у входа. Он здесь явно уже освоился.

— Чуи не прилетел?

— Мы высадили его на Кашиике. — Рей кланяется своему учителю. — Он… не готов.

«Как и я», — думает Лея.

Ее сын на заднем дворе, по локоть закопался во внутренности аэроспидера T-16, а R2 ожидает рядом со сварочным резаком наготове. Она думает, что он как минимум стал лучше выглядеть, щекам хотя бы вернулся их цвет.

Рей направляется к нему бодро и целеустремленно:

— Ну, как оно? Исправил тот изгиб в нижней части крыла?

— Еще неделю назад. Это гиростабилизатор тут сейчас… очень ненадежный, — бормочет Бен, не глядя на нее. — Вчера чуть не вышвырнул меня в ущелье головой вперед.

— Так тебе и надо, — но в ее голосе нет настоящей злости. — Но я могу помочь с процессором.

Она опускается рядом с ним на корточки, их головы склоняются над панелью микросхем, едва не соприкасаясь.

Люк заводит Лею в дом.

— Все это, — указывает он на молодых людей, как только те оказываются достаточно далеко и не могут их слышать, — требует много работы и терпения. Иногда я сам обрываю несколько проводков, чтобы дать им, чем заняться, помимо ссор.

— Ты всегда приносишь себя в жертву, — сухо говорит Лея, и на секунду в его глазах появляется призрак былой усмешки.

***

— Он сказал тебе, почему сделал это? — спрашивает Лея Люка, когда они сидят за обеденным столом. Перед ними исходят паром две кружки дагобианского ягодного чая.

— Не словами, нет, — отвечает Люк. — Но он позволил мне… увидеть немного из того, что произошло. Это помогло мне понять.

Они не говорят о разрушении академии джедаев — это более старая рана, более глубокая, гораздо более болезненная. Они говорят о смерти Сноука. Они начинают с конца и потихоньку движутся назад, потому что даже Люку Скайуокеру требуется время, чтобы простить.

***

— Я слишком много себя вложил в создание академии. Я слишком сильно любил Хана, — говорит Люк Рей перед осадой крепости Сноука. — Я не смогу сражаться с Кайло Реном, когда в моем сердце злость.

— Зато я могу, — говорит негромко Рей, искажая смысл его слов. — Моей злости хватит на целый турболазер. Я всю ее приберегла для него.

Усмешка Люка невеселая и как будто заржавевшая, Лея думает: должно быть, много лет прошло с тех пор, как он смеялся.

— Надери ему уши хорошенько за меня, — шутит он.

Когда девушка уходит, Лея поворачивается к брату и озвучивает вопрос, который тяготит ее.

— С ней все будет в порядке?

«Если она бросится в битву с криком и яростью, разве не станет это ее искушением, разве не бросит в бездну…»

— Она — новое, — задумчиво говорит Люк. — Новое явление. Ее путь — не тот путь джедая, какому научили меня. Я слишком привязан к своим методам, я приравниваю злость к Темной стороне, и мне слишком поздно ломать эту привычку. Но она… — он кивает в сторону, куда ушла Рей, — она знает, как нести злость. Она не позволит ей нести себя.

— Акт равновесия, — говорит Лея. — Мне это не нравится. Я могу приказать ей остаться с войсками, не ввязываться в бой лично с ним…

— Она не послушает, — говорит Люк. Он почти печален, словно желал бы найти другой выход. — Эта связь лежит глубже, чем думаем и я, и ты, Лея. Вся эта дурная кровь, все это понимание друг друга изнутри и снаружи — отчасти именно поэтому это должна быть она. Никакая сила в галактике не остановит ее на пути к нему. Ничто не остановит ее в стремлении положить этому конец.

IV

Они на кухне в доме на планете Утро, они — Лея и Бен. Солнечный свет сияет алмазной крошкой, падая в окно косыми лучами, и Лея думает, что это и есть та причина, по которой Люк настоял на этой планете. Тени здесь отчетливо видны.

Она нарезает кореллианские яблоки за столом. Ее сын смотрит куда угодно, только не на нее. Люку и Рей хватает тактичности незаметно скрыться.

«Это не должно быть так трудно, — думает Лея, — находиться в одной комнате с тем, кого я носила под сердцем».

Но это трудно. Однажды она была на встрече с представителями народа Древесных ревунов с Бендона, где требовалась целая команда переводчиков, не говоря уже о препаратах от головной боли, которую вызывали их ультразвуковые голоса. Их приходилось принимать непрерывно, но незаметно, чтобы собеседники не обиделись. Она бы предпочла сейчас снова оказаться там. Она бы предпочла оказаться где угодно, но не здесь.

— Планируешь остаться надолго? — спрашивает Бен. Холодно, формально.

— На пять дневных циклов или около того, — отвечает Лея и только тут понимает, что на это место никогда не опускается настоящая ночь и только часы и календари отмечают течение времени. — Потом я должна вернуться в Ядро, помочь с…

— Да, конечно, государственные дела, — перебивает он ее, настолько неприятным и мрачным тоном, что она крепче стискивает рукоять ножа.

— Прежде всего, — с нажимом говорит она, — мы не будем винить мою политическую карьеру в том, что с тобой случилось. В том, что ты сделал. Да, я была занята, часто меня не было дома. Но поначалу я брала тебя с собой всегда, когда могла. Я перестала делать это из-за того, что произошло на Мунто Кодру. Ты притягивал к себе внимание, и я хотела, чтобы ты оставался в стенах Императорского дворца, где тебя могли бы охранять все время. За это я не буду просить прощения.

Он молчит, он настолько тих, что она едва не разворачивается, чтобы проверить, здесь ли он. Но нет, она слишком хорошо знает Силу, и его присутствие рядом гудит как стекло, которое вот-вот треснет от напряжения.

Она делает глубокий вдох и вспоминает, что ей говорила Рей.

— Но я попрошу прощения, — ее голос срывается, — за то, что не навещала тебя в академии. Как раз тогда мы начали получать тревожные сведения о Первом Ордене... но мне стоило найти время, чтобы повидаться с тобой. Мне очень жаль, что я не сделала этого.

Она чувствует его удивление. Наверное, он не ждал признания ошибки и того, что получить его будет так легко.

— Тот голос в моей го… Сноук — он говорил, что ты оставляла меня потому, что после того похищения поняла, что от меня больше проблем, чем я стою.

«Как ты мог поверить в это?» — хочется воскликнуть ей, хочется схватить его за плечи и потрясти, накричать на него, выплеснув всю ярость безнадежной раненой любви. Но, конечно, мальчик поверит всему, когда он маленький, когда ему одиноко, когда он уязвим и напуган. Она опускает взгляд на свои руки. Эти руки подписывали договоры, за эти руки ее брал принц Хейпского Консорциума, эти руки задушили Джаббу Хатта его собственной цепью. А сейчас они режут яблоки в доме изгнания. Эти руки были бессильны предотвратить зло, которое проточило свой путь в душу ее ребенка.

— Что еще тебе говорил Сноук? — Она — тактик и не станет упускать подходящий момент.

— Ничего такого, что я уже не знал бы. Или думал тогда, что знаю, — с сожалением поправляется он. — Что вы все мне завидуете, потому что я так силен. Что отцу я не нравлюсь…

Она собиралась дать ему возможность выговориться, но это — это настолько резко неправильно, настолько необоснованно. Она роняет нож и поворачивается наконец к нему лицом:

— Твой отец…

— Хотел сына, похожего на него самого. — Сейчас голос Бена звучит отрешенно и от этого еще более жесток. — Сына, который разделял бы его интересы, смеялся бы его шуткам. Я не был таким сыном. Мне больше нравилось читать, чем таскаться с ним на «Соколе» по разным передрягам. Меня нервировали большие толпы народа. Он… раздражал меня. А я, должно быть, был для него разочарованием.

И она не знает, как сказать это; как сказать, что да, Хан Соло не был идеальным отцом, но весь его мир озарялся светом каждый раз, когда ты улыбался; я чувствовала это, разве ты не чувствовал? Сноук взял каждую мелочь и изуродовал ее, исказил в твоем сознании. Она не знает, как сказать ему: ты слишком похож на меня, сын мой, мне тоже поначалу не нравился Хан, о, как мы с ним ругались; ты был его первым и единственным ребенком, он понятия не имел, что надо делать; но, звезды, он правда пытался все сделать правильно; он не был отцом, которого ты хотел, но даже если так, _ты не должен был его убивать…_  
  
Опытный политик знает, когда будет разумно отступить. Она берет со стола тарелку с кусочками яблок. Протягивает ему. Маленький дар, быть может, запоздавший на много лет.

— Будешь?

***

Ночь здесь искусственная, создается ставнями, которые закрывают окна дома и не дают проникнуть свету снаружи. Темнота, созданная людьми, — ее достаточно, чтобы уснуть.

Лея, однако, не спит. Она ерзает и ворочается в постели какое-то время и в итоге покидает убежище своей спальни, чтобы принять успокоительное. Но замирает, услышав тихие голоса из гостиной. Акустика этого здания очень искусно продумана, и шепот превращается в обычную речь, легко различимую за жужжанием энергоячеек. В дни Старой Республики это была мера предосторожности против тайных заговоров, но сейчас Лея просто случайно подслушивает разговор.

— Ты должен сказать им, почему ты убил Сноука и что было у тебя в мыслях, когда ты это сделал, — настаивает Рей. — Я устала делать вид, что не знаю. Ты должен позволить мастеру Люку все увидеть. Они могут даже снять твое наказание…

— Мне нравится здесь, — прерывает ее Бен. — И кроме того, тебе тоже не надо было это видеть.

— У тебя в голове много такого, что мне не надо было видеть, — парирует Рей, но настолько лукаво, что Лея изумленно вскидывает бровь.

На некоторое время толстыми, тяжелыми нитями повисает тишина. Потом он меняет тему:

— Тебе снилась Джакку. Поэтому ты проснулась. Ты опять была ребенком, попала в песчаную бурю. Ты думала, что она тебя поглотит целиком.

— А тебе снился твой дедушка, — не осталась она в долгу. — И он тоже стоял в пустыне.

— Я думаю, — говорит он, — что это, наверное, был едва ли не самый правдивый сон о нем из всех, что я видел.

Рей фыркает:

— Что такое вообще правдивые сны?

Снова тишина. И затем:

— Мои сны о тебе, — сознается он хрипло.

Лея тихо возвращается в свою комнату.

***

— А кто такой, — спрашивает по дороге обратно на Корусант пятилетний Бен с бледным лицом, — лорд Вейдер?

Хан все еще нервничает от того, что случилось на корабле похитителей.

— Не зови его так, — слишком резко, слишком грубо. Он морщится в тот же момент, когда слова вылетают у него изо рта. — Не зови его так, малыш, — повторяет он более мягко, но слишком поздно.

***

Часы говорят Лее, что сейчас рассвет, вернее, должен быть рассвет. Она заходит в гостиную и видит, что Бен и Рей по-прежнему там и крепко спят. Рей лежит на диване, почти на самом краю, свернувшись клубком. Бен сидит на полу, спиной прислонившись к дивану, чуть запрокинутая голова покоится на ее согнутых коленях.

Они вскакивают в тот же миг, когда Лея ступает в комнату. За один вдох переходят от сна к полной готовности. Руки дергаются к тем местам, где должны крепиться световые мечи.

Боевые рефлексы. Не так должна просыпаться молодежь.

Рей спотыкаясь выходит из дома. Лея смотрит, как Бен смотрит, как она уходит.

***

У подножия холма есть озеро, серебристо-черное, как полированный обсидиан. Еще одна странность этой планеты: вода как будто собирает ночь под своей спокойной поверхностью.

Рей стоит на берегу, на первый взгляд собранная и непоколебимая, но, когда она поворачивается к Лее, та видит, что у нее глаза потерянного человека.

— Я этого не хотела! — Голос срывается, она готова расплакаться. — Он был врагом. Я никогда не стремилась понять. У меня в душе Хан Соло падает, снова и снова. У меня в голове темнота — и красный свет… — У ее ног озерная гладь искажается, бурлит от злости, сожаления и смущения. — Почему это должно было случиться со мной, генерал? Почему это должна была быть я?

Лея раскрывает объятия. Рей падает в них, ее плечи тяжело вздымаются.

«В какой момент, — задумывается Лея, слепо глядя на черную воду, — дети учатся плакать вот так — без слез и крика?»

***

Принцесса Лея Органа из королевского дома Альдераана тоже ни о чем из этого не просила. Она родилась в мире, где тьма уже победила. Ей восемнадцать, и она самый молодой член Имперского Сената за всю его историю, когда ее официально представляют Палпатину.

(Черная фигура в маске наблюдает за ней со своего места рядом с Императором.)

Она присутствует при учреждении Альянса за восстановление Республики. Она живет двойной жизнью, используя свой дипломатический иммунитет, чтобы выполнять тайные задания повстанцев.

Она видит, как ее родной мир горит.

Она говорит Люку, что тот маловат для штурмовика. Она прощается с Ханом, когда его замораживают в карбоните. Она убивает Джаббу Хатта.

(Во сне она убивает его снова и снова.)

Она становится Главой Новой Республики. Она называет своего сына в честь человека, которого не знала, но который был когда-то ее единственной надеждой. Она думает, что приводит его в мир, где он будет в безопасности, где их надежда оправдалась.

Она теряет и брата, и сына в один миг, теряет мужа немногим позже. Она становится генералом Сопротивления. Она узнает, что система Хосниан уничтожена; с одной лишь напряженной отстраненностью читает о смерти своих друзей и бывших коллег. Она чувствует смерть человека, которого любит, и это чувство пробирает ее насквозь, до костей, бесцельный крик в пустоту. Ей нужно жить, зная, что она отправила его прямо навстречу красному клинку их сына. 

(Хан, конечно, по-другому бы смотрел на это, но... он сделал бы для нее все. Даже это. В самом конце — это. Последний приказ Ее Высочества.)

Нет, она никогда ни о чем из этого не просила. Но она такая же, как Рей, или Рей такая же, как она. Некоторые рождены, чтобы сражаться. Некоторые рождены, чтобы вытерпеть все.

V

— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Люк Лею, присоединяясь к ней в прогулке вдоль берега, где она обнимала Рей примерно пятьдесят часов тому назад.

— О Старкиллере.

Не об оружии. Его назвали в честь человека.

— Гален Марек, — поясняет она.

— Я и так понял, — слегка упрекает он ее. Ведь между ними, Леей и ее братом-близнецом, протянулась своя особая связь в Силе. — Они, наверное, не знали, что там случилось на самом деле, иначе выбрали бы другое название.

— Нет. Я знаю, как устроен… был устроен Первый Орден, — поправляется она. — Может, они считали, что в этом есть поэтическая справедливость.

Да, Гален. Бывший ученик Дарта Вейдера, отдавший свою жизнь, чтобы основатели Альянса Повстанцев смогли сбежать. Сперва двойной агент, в последние свои минуты — мученик.

— Знаешь, это я предложила сделать герб его семьи нашим символом, — говорит Лея. — Звездная птица Альянса. Она реет на наших знаменах, на наших крестокрылах. В его честь.

Она оглядывается через плечо. Против света солнца Бен виден размытым силуэтом на вершине холма. Он смотрит в яркие, чистые небеса.

— Может, поэтому я была так уверена, что в Бене еще остался свет? Потому что я вспоминала Галена и его искупление?

Люк молчит, позволяя ей самой делать выводы. И она все-таки спрашивает его:

— Так что же? Ты узнал, почему он убил Сноука?

У Люка с Беном состоялся очень эмоциональный разговор без слов — судя по часам, вчера около полудня. От него тряслись стены дома.

— Есть поговорка, — отвечает Люк, — у воинов племен Чейдинхола: «Убей отца мальчика, и месть пробудится в сыне».

Лея вздрагивает:

— Это ведь он и…

— Да. И после этого убил Сноука и оставил Рей единственную цель, на которой можно сосредоточить все силы.

Она замирает:

— Себя.

— Он хотел умереть, Лея. — Люк тоже смотрит на холм. Рей вышла из дома и шагает по направлению к Бену. Два силуэта, расстояние между которыми медленно, постепенно сокращается осторожными шагами. — Он видел в этом своего рода освобождение. Он думал, что она освободит его.

— Понятно, — говорит Лея. Это слишком мало, но достаточно на данный момент. Достаточно знать, что смерть Хана была не напрасной, что она расколола броню и впустила свет, пусть и такой слабый и хрупкий. Разумеется, все смерти служат чему-то, но она — Лея Органа, она не может иначе; проведя всю жизнь рядом с героями, она думает так же, как они. — Понятно.

На холме Рей тянется рукой к руке Бена. Пальцы хватают его за рукав и не отпускают. Он продолжает смотреть на небо. Они вдвоем стоят и не шевелятся, ее рука пролегла между ними как мост.

***

— Нам нужен флаг, вокруг которого мы сможем сплотиться, — заявляет юная и вызывающе дерзкая принцесса Альдераана и смахивает со стола снег, чтобы показать семейный герб погибшего дома. — Символ надежды.

(— Но… Старкиллер… — запротестует позже кто-то.

А Лея скажет:

— Его звали Гален Марек. Он прошептал мне свое настоящее имя перед тем, как умер.)

В это же время к женщине с золотистыми волосами подходит один из генералов Восстания. Женщина смотрит на ночное небо Кашиика.

— Ты знал, что он работает на Империю, еще когда он только пришел к тебе, — говорит она. — Почему ты ему помог?

— Среди самых темных его мыслей я видел светлое пятно, — говорит ей генерал. — Одну частицу прекрасного, за которую он держался до самого конца. Это ты.

Имя генерала — Рам Кота. Позже он возглавит Серый эскадрон, получивший задание проникнуть на первую Звезду Смерти. Имя женщины — Джуно Эклипс. Позже она станет капитаном флагмана Восстания — корабля «Спасение».

Все это небольшие истории, которые теряются, забываются всякий раз, когда Хан, Люк и Лея рассказывают Бену о войне. Так много нужно рассказать ему, и, как оказывается позже, так мало времени для этого. Теперь, оглядываясь в прошлое, она видит это очень ясно. Ей стоило обратить внимание и на сами события, о которых хотелось рассказать, и на важные подробности, которые придали бы событиям смысл. Все это истории, которые она должна была рассказать своему сыну.

***

Приблизительно за двадцать часов до того, как им с Рей нужно будет улетать обратно в Ядро, Лея случайно застает еще один очень личный момент. На этот раз она стоит у дверей в гостиную, не прячась, но двое молодых людей ее не замечают. Их связь заслоняет им все остальное и охраняет вход, точно двуглавая змея, готовая ужалить. 

Рей сидит на диване. Бен стоит перед ней на коленях, склонив голову. Панели освещения выключены, ставни на окнах закрыты, но все равно видно солнце, просачивающееся сквозь щели, окутывающее их фигуры паутиной света и тени.

— Я здесь уже одиннадцать месяцев, — шепчет он. — Дай мне ночь. Дай мне звезды. Я забыл это. Закат над Корусантом, сумерки на Джакку, все что угодно. Помоги мне вспомнить.

— А говорил, тебе здесь нравится, — бормочет она, но ее пальцы медленно гладят его волосы, перебирают пряди, и она погружает его в воспоминания о свете звезд и луны, такие сильные, что их ощущает даже Лея. Темнота. Вечерний бриз. Мир мягких теней. Ночное небо. И сияние, всегда — сияние, неяркое, серебристое, омывающее душу как прощение, как благословение.

***

Потом приходит время расставаться на земле, белой как кость. Люк накрывает обе руки Леи своей и обещает продолжать присылать отчеты о том, как идут дела у Бена. Она кивает, гадая, сделала ли она за время пребывания здесь то, зачем прибыла. Ей смутно хотелось найти на этой суровой планете своего рода очищение, отпущение грехов. Но может быть, это небыстрый процесс, как разоружение войск, как вращение по орбите.

Бен и Рей тоже прощаются. Лея поворачивается к ним как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Бен неловко наклоняется, как будто чтобы прошептать Рей что-то на ухо… или…

Он бросает на Лею быстрый взгляд, словно почувствовав, что та смотрит, и рывком отстраняется от девушки. Впалые щеки заливает румянец.

Если говорить честно, Лея не слишком удивлена, но, чтобы поберечь его гордость, наверное, ей стоит принять изумлённый вид. Она нарочито пристально глядит на него, а затем ждет, пока Рей не запрыгнет на трап "Сокола", и после этого подходит к нему сама.

«Мой сын», — думает Лея, снова глядя на его бледное лицо, пытаясь понять, что в нем от нее самой, а что от Хана. Пытаясь понять, где начинается повреждение, и как глубоко оно может простираться, и сумеет ли когда-нибудь полностью исцелиться.

— Ты вернешься? — спрашивает Бен, осторожно, но спокойно. 

Десятилетний мальчик угрюмо смотрит на нее через годы и спрашивает озадаченно: «Почему я должен уехать?»

— Да, — обещает она сейчас, в ясном свете Утра. — Я скоро вернусь. — Она говорит правду. Ничто в галактике ее не остановит. — Жди меня.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к стихотворению Маргарет Этвуд ["Morning in the Burned House"](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/morning-in-the-burned-house/) (оригинал).
> 
> Доминион Чиссов, травяные картины Альдераана, Хейпский консорциум, Гален Марек "Старкиллер" и его история, Осколок Империи и идея похищения детей Леи и Хана встречаются в Расширенной Вселенной, по отношению к официальному канону на данный момент имеют статус Легенды.


End file.
